Efímero
by Shira-san
Summary: La vida sucede con demasiada rapidez, con tanta que no da tiempo a aventurar cual será el próximo acontecimiento inesperado. Aunque nadie ha dicho que estos sean significado de malas noticias, puede que sí, pero siempre habrá una persona a tu lado que consiga llevarte a un lugar en el que esa parte negativa quede oculta. Posibles spoilers.


¡Hola! Aquí Shira de nuevo con un one-shot de su pareja predilecta. Sé que hace mucho que no actualizo mi long-fic pero no me veo con fuerza de continuarlo. Aunque no pienso abandonarlo por nada. Referente al one-shot, después de ver el anime se me ocurrió la idea de escribirlo y no pude resistirlo. Bueno les dejo que lean y... ¡Disfruten!

**Advertencias:**posibles spoilers del anime y cambio en el transcurso de la verdadera situación.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero la trama sí.**

**-Efímero-**

El sol ya se había ocultado completamente, los acontecimientos al igual que el día habían caído a los pies del bando ganador. Le costaba creer cómo se había llevado a cabo todo; cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo… todo sucedía a una velocidad irrefrenable. Si no estabas preparado eras eliminado. Por primera vez, sentía que todo pasaba tan rápido que le costaba asimilarlo, incluso, a esas horas del día sentía el agobio inundando todo su ser. Su mente repleta de recuerdos bombeaba contra él, mortificándolo, haciendo que miles de situaciones pasadas arremetieran logrando destapar sentimientos que se había empeñado en ocultar; todas aquellas imágenes que lo castigaban entristeciendo su alma, todos aquellos días que pasaron justos… todo se juntó en él, devolviendo aquel sentimiento de dolor y soledad que solía llenarlo cuando lo recordaba, en el momento en que ese nombre acudía a su mente… Shin.

En ese instante solo podía recordar cada momento que pasó junto al que consideraba su hermano, aquel que lo ayudó a crecer, a aprender, a superarse, a luchar, a sobrevivir, a olvidar sus miedos… todo se lo había enseñado él.

Alzó su mirada al cielo observando cómo éste se empezaba a teñir de un azul oscuro, y se empezaba a iluminar gracias a aquellos puntos de luz que destellaban con fuerza. Continuó con su pequeño paseo, había sentido la necesidad de alejarse de aquel lugar en el que solo se escuchaba hablar de muerte, sangre y guerra. No podía más con aquella sensación, necesitaba desconectar y olvidarse de todo por escasos minutos.

Obligó a descender su mirada al escuchar un sonido procedente de atrás de unos matorrales que impedían ver lo que se ocultaba en aquel oscuro lugar. Se acercó con precaución pidiendo a Kami que no se topara con algún intruso, no quería que su noche acabara de esa manera, rodeado de más sangre. Retiró las cuatro ramas que impedían su visión, pero antes de que pudiera saber quien se hallaba allí, alguien saltó del árbol y quedó aferrado sobre su espalda, mientras que son sus manos le impedían la visión. No intentó liberarse del agarre, ya que sintió, por las piernas que rodeaban su cintura que la persona que le estaba tomando una broma era una mujer; notaba como la falda de su invasora se había retirado hacia atrás, a medida de la dueña aferraba con más fuerza sus piernas.

―¿Quién soy? ―inquirió aún sabiendo que él lo descubriría por su voz.

Él sintió como su corazón aleteó con fuerza al oír su dulce tono de voz pronunciar esas palabras cerca de su oído que recibió aquella sensación cálida con familiaridad. Ella, a ella la necesitaba cuando sentía que no podía más con todo, su antídoto para todo, eso era, claramente podía teñir cada deje oscuro de su alma.

―Ino… ―susurró al reconocer a la propietaria de aquel dulce sonido que se encargaba de alegrar su día a día.

La Yamanaka descendió por su espalda rápidamente y retiró sus manos de sus ojos, para atrapar con un fuerte abrazo al moreno. Apretó con fuerza el agarre que ejercía sobre el cuerpo de él, logrando que reaccionara y la rodeara instantáneamente, acariciando su rubio cabello. Una sensación de paz y dicha recorrió su cuerpo en el momento en que ella acercó su nariz a la pálida piel de su cuello, rozando cada parte de éste. Ella obligó que sus miradas se encontraran mientras que un leve sonrojo recorría las mejillas de ambos.

―Sorpresa. ―Su cálido aliento chocó con su respiración, a causa de la proximidad de sus rostros.

Sai, no pudo evitar acariciar su suave piel con sus dedos en el momento en que aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios. Pero ambos lo necesitaban. Anhelaban sentir como sus labios eran acariciados por los del otro, entrelazar sus manos, olvidarse de aquella maldita situación que los llevaba a todos de cabeza. En ese instante, solo les importaba ellos; no necesitaban a nadie más solo querían volver a ser los de siempre y dejar de lado aquella máscara de frialdad que usaban en situaciones como aquellas.

Ino alzó sus brazos, dispuesta a entrelazarlos en su cuello, para poder alcanzar sus labios sin dificultad alguna. Mientras que él, rodeó su perfecta cintura con sus brazos, uniendo sus cuerpos completamente, evitando dejar el más mínimo espacio entre ellos. Una sonrisa recorrió el rostro de ella, en el momento en que el moreno posó sus labios sobre los suyos y empezó a besarla con ternura. Separaron sus labios cuando ambos se vieron en la necesidad de recuperar oxígeno y ella con la necesidad de hablar.

―¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza. Él supo exactamente a lo que se refería.

―No lo sé ―contestó apartando su mirada para alzarla y observar como la noche había teñido cada parte del cielo.

Sin pensarlo dos segundos ella lo abrazó con fuerza, haciéndole sentir que la tenía para lo que quisiera y que estaría allí siempre, de manera incondicional. Aquella actuación repentina sorprendió al joven, pero pronto se disipó y devolvió de igual manera la muestra de afecto. Sintió como su corazón se encogía y las imágenes de la muerte de su hermano volvían de nuevo, dispuestas a romper cualquier momento y ese no sería especial. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta en cuanto su pechó se oprimió con fuerza, casi prohibiéndole respirar, mientras que una solitaria lágrima descendía lentamente por su piel.

La joven al alzar la mirada y toparse con su rostro tembloroso, lo obligó a sentarse con ella, apoyados contra un grueso árbol el cual ponía a disposición de ellos su dura corteza. Él se sentó entre sus piernas y retiró su cabeza hacia atrás. La rubia empezó a acariciar con delicadeza su cabello negro, intentando tranquilizarlo. El ANBU se sentía débil y frágil ante cualquier situación, en ese momento su cuerpo no le pertenecía ni era capaz de reaccionar. Su mente vagaba por un mundo perdido, donde nadie podría entrar. Suspiró sintiéndose cansado de aquella situación de la que el mismo necesitaba escapar, evadir aquella sensación de vacío aquella que le había costado ocultar meses de la que no podía olvidarse…

―Tranquilo… todo pasará ―intentó suavizar la situación la joven ―.Sabes que ahora debes continuar… tardará días pero se acabará yendo ―continuó con sus palabras mientras las acompañaba de caricias en sus hebras negras.

―Es… ―Empezó el joven aunque no pudo acabar, ya que no era capaz de describir la sensación que recorría su cuerpo.

―Cómo si te faltara el aire y alguien oprimiera tu pecho con fuerza… Sientes un caos en tu ser por el vacío que acaba de dejar esa persona, un hueco en el corazón que no se puede suplir por nada… Cuando mi madre murió, jamás pensé que pudiera superar aquel golpe. Intentaba recuperarme, escuchar los ánimos de mis amigos, sus palabras tranquilizadoras… pero no podía vivir sin ella, sin su sonrisa. Mi padre intentaba aparentar algo que no sentía y lo peor, era que por la noche lo escuchaba llorar… ―Una lágrima viajó por la mejilla de la joven hasta perderse en sus labios. El recuerdo de su madre siempre causaba los mismo, llantos salados.

El moreno alzó la mirada y la encontró cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos, evitando que la viera llorar. En ese instante nada le preocupó más que calmar a su amada, ya que a pesar de que su madre hacía años que falleció, para ella sigue siendo un recuerdo desagradable. Giró su cuerpo para poder quedar frente a frente.

―Preciosa… ―murmuró retirando las extremidades que cubrían su mirada, descubriendo sus orbes azules que aún se encontraban lacrimógenos.

―Por mucho que pase el tiempo, no se puede olvidar… Son cosas que dejan marca. ―Habló la joven con voz temblorosa mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Él la separó de su cuerpo, dispuesto a retirar el rastro que había dejado aquella gota salada en su suave piel. Posó ambas manos en sus mejillas y tomó sus labios entre los suyos, demostrando solo lo mucho que la amaba. Fue el beso más tranquilo, dulce y parsimonioso que jamás se habían dado. El moreno acariciaba sus labios con la máxima suavidad posible, convirtiendo aquel pequeño roce en lo que era, una muestra de amor que los dejaba completamente en las nubes. Fue él mismo el que rompió el beso, pero antes de que su rostro se separara del de ella unos milímetros, la rubia dejó que sus labios se posaran sobre los de él por cortos intervalos de tiempo. Aquella adorable acción logró que una sonrisa adornara ambos rostros, invadiendo de dicha sus cuerpos y por descontado, su alma.

No había nada que los hiciera más felices que demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban y se necesitaban el uno al otro. Esas sensaciones que solo podían tener cuando se hallaban juntos, esas que nunca antes habían podido experimentar.

―Kami… ―Miró al cielo oscuro mientras aquella palabras se escurría entre sus labios. ―Hoy he comprobado lo efímera que es la vida, necesito hacerlo. ―Parecía que todo lo que salía de su boca lo decía para él, más que para ella.

―Sai… ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó confusa la Yamanaka al ver que un suspiro emergía de su ser.

―Necesito pedirte algo, no puedo seguir en esta guerra sino sé que serás mía para siempre, aunque yo falte, siempre… ―Empezó el joven arrodillándose frente a ella.

―Sai… ―murmuró sonrojándose al ver cada movimiento.

Antes de continuar, tomó entre sus manos la mano izquierda de ella. Observó el tinte rosado que ahora cubría sus mejillas, el tembleque que su extremidad ofrecía sobre mi mano y el brillo acuoso que poseían aquellos orbes azules como el mismísimo cielo.

―Realmente he comprobado que no puedo vivir sin ti. Una vida sin ti, sin tu sonrisa, sin tus ojos, sin tu olor, sin tu amor; no es vida. Tú me has enseñado a vivir, quiero compartir cada instante contigo; ahora, mañana y siempre.

No pensaba hacer esto así… pero los acontecimientos han sucedido más rápido de lo que me esperaba. Cuando acabe todo esto, sin guerra, sin sangre y sin dolor… ¿aceptarías compartir tu vida conmigo para siempre?

Las palabras del joven finalizaron, dejando que la rubia reordenara toda aquella información en su mente. Esos segundos que para él fueron eternos, no hubo ni un solo momento que sus ojos negros se despegaran de los suyos. Sorprendido acarició la espalda de ella en el momento en que se dejó caer en sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza mientras murmuraba infinitas partículas afirmativas en su oído. Casi instantáneamente empezó a besar sus labios, impidiendo así que ninguno pudiera articular palabra alguna. Cuando al fin se separaron, a causa de la falta de oxígeno, pero ella calló sobre él y ambos en la fina hierba que cubría el terreno. Ino quedó tumbada con parte de su cuerpo cubriendo el del joven. A pesar de ello, en ningún momento separaron sus miradas; él continuaba acariciando su cabello, ahora lucía suelto pintando con el color dorado de estos cada superficie que tocaban.

―Te amo ―susurró la Yamanaka cerca de su cuello justo antes de tomar sus labios con un dulce y suave movimiento, demostrando la plena validez que poseían sus palabras.

―Te amo ―murmuró cuando los labios de ella se separaron de los suyos.

Aquel pequeño espacio de tiempo que había poseído para ellos, se había acabado y la guerra continuaba tras las puertas de su mundo. Tocaba salir de allí, cerrar las puertas y volver cuando se disiparan sus tareas o tuvieran un escaso momento. Sin embargo, la ventaja que tenían ahora, era que disfrutaban de un acceso infinito a aquel lugar, allí donde solo existían ellos y su amor.

Porque habían comprobado lo efímera que era la vida, lo fácil que se escurría de entre sus dedos… y que a pesar de esas circunstancias, guerra, dolor, pérdidas… junto a la persona que se ama y se necesita, puede ser el lugar perfecto.

**-Fin-**

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? A mi me encantó escribirlo y disfruté de hacerlo; espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado de la lectura y que me dejen saber su opinión mediante un review.

Gracias por leer,

Shira.


End file.
